


A Little Chat

by Mintaka14



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintaka14/pseuds/Mintaka14
Summary: Hayley and Kim have a little chat over coffee. This is a one-shot fic that fits in with Rumours of Thunder.





	A Little Chat

**A Little Chat**

**A Power Rangers Dino Thunder One-Shot**

**by Mintaka14**

 

Kim put down the coffee mug and looked at Hayley.

“So, is there something going on or not?”

“What do you mean?”

“Between Tommy and Kira.”

“What makes you think there’s something between them?”

“Oh, come on! It’s pretty obvious, from the way Kira looks at him, that she’s got a crush. But I just had a feeling from some of the things he doesn’t say, that Tommy might not be… indifferent.”

“He hasn’t done or said anything that suggests he might be interested.”

Kim snorted. “Well, of course he hasn’t. The Last Boy Scout isn’t going to hit on one of his students. And he definitely wouldn’t go there with a girl he’s training. But, god, if _she_ does anything… It’d destroy his teaching career, everything he’s been working for.”

Hayley gave Kim an exasperated look.

“Kira’s not the one causing trouble for him at school, not that Tommy would care, if you ask me. You don’t really know Kira, but she would cut her own arm off before she’d do anything to harm Tommy, or any of the team, for that matter. And if anyone else tried to hurt them… let’s just say, I’m glad she’s on our side.”

“And you really think this eighteen year old kid with that mouth on her would be good for Tommy? I know she’s a Power Ranger, so she must have a good heart, but seriously, Hayley, she’s the opposite of everything I would have thought Tommy goes for in a woman.”

“And Kat should have been perfect, right? But look how that worked out.”

“Kira’s so much younger.”

“She’s years older than her age, and seven years isn't going to be that much difference between them soon.”

“She’s abrupt and sarcastic, and you can tell she’s not going to have much time for rules.”

“And it’s about time Tommy broke a few of them.”

“He’s going to break all of them if he starts dating her.”

“Kira’s also loyal and passionate, courageous to a fault. I like the sarcastic, and, more importantly, so does Tommy. She's just as driven as Tommy is, in her own way. She’s creative and funny and sweet when she wants to be. And yes, I think she’d be very good for Tommy. It’s about time he did something selfish.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a bit of a crush on her yourself,” Kim teased, her eyebrow lifting, and Hayley threw a cushion at her.

“She’s not my type, Kim.”

“And you really think that he’s fallen for Kira?”

“I don’t think he’s admitted it to himself yet,” Hayley said drily. “I think it’s going to take nothing short of the end of the world to get him to figure it out.”

Hayley looked into her empty coffee mug, and stood up, heading towards the kitchen.

“Fortunately, the end of the world seems to be on the way.”


End file.
